Moving on
by JC HOYT
Summary: Jordan is moving on after finding out what happened to her mother


Jordan and Lily were at Max's bar one night, hanging out and talking. Lily was concerned about her after finally finding out what happened to her mother. Jordan said she was doing better now that the truth was out and she felt like she could finally move on with her life  
  
. "Maybe move on to a handsome detective named Woody who happens to be crazy about you?"  
  
Jordan was finally accepting her feelings for Woody  
  
. "I do have feelings for him, stronger than I have ever felt for anyone and I think it would be amazing if we were together but I cant imagine us breaking up, I don't think I could handle not having him in my life, I depend on him."  
  
"Well Jordan, how would you feel if he was with someone else?"  
  
She thought about it for a minute, then answered "I would be crushed, just the thought of him with anyone else makes me feel sick"  
  
"So what's the bigger risk? Being with him or being without him?"  
  
It was late, but Jordan decided to go to Woody's apartment and talk to him before she talked herself out of it. She got to his apartment, he answered the door sleepily.  
  
"Jordan.. What's up? Are you okay?"  
  
She answered by kissing him, then watched for his reaction. He looked at her quizzically, deciding whether he should question it and risk not being able to kiss her again which he so desperately wanted to do, or just go along with it and enjoy it.  
  
She looked him over, standing there in just his boxers, his hair standing up all over, so different from the pretty boy she's used to seeing, who looks immaculate everyday. She smiled in deep adoration.  
  
"Jordan, what's going on?"  
  
"I want to be with you Woody, I can't deny it anymore"  
  
"Jordan, if this is some kind of sick joke meant to toy with my emotions, I swear I will." She cut him off with another kiss. They kissed deeply and passionately this time, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her inside the apartment, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Does it feel like I'm joking?"  
  
"I don't know Jordan, You've kissed me before and said it didn't mean anything"  
  
"I didn't say it didn't mean anything or that I didn't feel anything, I said we should pursue it because of our friendship"  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I don't want to lose you to someone else without ever having given us a chance" "I Know you deserve better, someone who isn't afraid to love you"  
  
"Jordan, there is no better than you and I'm glad we didn't hook up when we first met b/c since then we've become best friends and that just makes it so much better"  
  
He kissed her deeply, holding her tightly in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. They kissed for a while. Jordan ran her hands over hi strong chest then down his ribcage towards his boxers.  
  
He took her hands in his "Not tonight Jordan"  
  
He led her into his bedroom and gave her a shirt to sleep in. She changed and joined him in bed. He opened his arms and she laid against his shoulder, running her fingers over his chest, stopping over his heart to feel it beat, he covered her hand with his own and snuggled closer to her. They talked and cuddled some more before falling asleep contently in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning Woody woke firs and watched her sleeping in his arms. He was relieved because he thought it had all been just a sweet dream but there she was in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi" she whispered. "Good morning" he whispered back. "The best one yet" she followed.  
  
They talked and agreed to take things slow. Everything was great, everyone knew about them and they were both so happy. A few weeks later the whole gang was hanging out at Max's bar.  
  
"Dance with me" she said to Woody  
  
Lily and Macy came to dance too since they were back together. Jordan held him close as they talked and laughed; Woody was gazing lovingly at her. They kissed tenderly. Everyone was amazed that Jordan could be like that.  
  
Max grinned at the sight of his daughter, normally so tough, but now oblivious to her surroundings. She's in love he thought to himself, he already knew Woody was in love with her.  
  
They rejoined the group and Lily asked her to join her in the bathroom.  
  
"Wow, Jordan you guy's are so cute, you look so happy"  
  
"I am happy, I never thought I would be with anyone I didn't want to run from, but I don't want to run from Woody, I love being with him, I never get tired of it, it just feels right"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean"  
  
"You do? You and Macy getting serious this time perhaps?  
  
"Oh, I don't know, but I'm happy" "Plus, It really pisses D.A. Walcott off" They both laughed.  
  
When they returned, Jordan noticed that Max had taken Woody aside  
  
"Son, you know I like you and I'm happy for you and Jordan, I really am, I just want to make sure you don't hurt her, this is the first time she's ever let anyone get so close so I hope you treat her right"  
  
"I will Max, I promise, I love her more than anything in the world and I would never hurt her"  
  
" I know son" Max smiled warmly.  
  
Eventually the party broke up, Woody and Jordan stayed behind dancing again. They started kissing, unaware of anything but each other. Max cleared his throat. They pulled away, embarrassed.  
  
"Goodnight kids" he said hugging them both.  
  
"So what were you two talking about earlier?" Jordan asked after her father had gone.  
  
"He told me he was happy about us and that I better take care of you" Jordan smiled tenderly at her Dad's concern.  
  
Woody looked serious all of a sudden.  
  
"I love you Jordan Cavanaugh" tears filled her eyes and she stopped breathing for a moment, and then smiled up at him "I love you too, Woodrow Hoyt" 


End file.
